¿Puede leer mi mente?
by Once L
Summary: A veces, a Gokudera le da esa impresión... que Reborn-san puede leer la mente. ¿Pero que tan cierto será esto? ¿Y qué consecuencias traerá ese día al ser el cumpleaños del Arcobaleno? — Shonen Ai. .R59.


**Título: **¿Puede leer mi mente?

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Reborn. Mención de Tsuna, Bianchi, Lambo e I-pin.

**Género:** _Familia_. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Intento de un R59 (Reborn/Gokudera). Shonen Ai, implícito.

**Para:** 10 Pairings (LJ).

**Resumen:** A veces, a Gokudera le da esa impresión... que Reborn-san puede leer la mente. ¿Pero que tan cierto será esto? ¿Y qué consecuencias traerá ese día al ser el cumpleaños del Arcobaleno?

**Disclaimer: **KatekyoHitman Reborn!_,_ le pertenece a Amano Akira_._

**04/04/12.**

Todo es confuso para él.

—Gokudera…

Alguien lo está llamando. ¿Pero quién es?

—¡Gokudera!

—¡S-Sí!

La voz, precedida de un pequeño chorro de agua sobre su rostro hace que se despierte y se incorpore sobresaltado al no saber qué pasa. Mira a su alrededor, reconociendo la entrada de la casa de su Décimo.

Es cierto, lo último que recuerda es haber tocado el timbre, estar esperando y luego... nada más. Todo es borroso y muy confuso.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está en el suelo y que su estómago duele ligeramente como cuando ve a su hermana y... ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora lo recuerda! La persona que abrió la puerta y lo recibió con un escandaloso y preocupado _"¡Reborn! ¿Dónde estabas?"_ fue Bianchi, provocándole al instante un terrible dolor de estómago que lo hizo doblegarse de dolor y poco después, perder la conciencia hasta ahora.

Recuerda también un vago _"¡Ah! Pero si eres tú, Hayato", _volviendo Bianchi a preocuparse y hablar sobre dónde podría estar su querido Reborn y otras cosas más que ya no alcanzó a escuchar por obvias razones.

—Hasta que despiertas, Gokudera.

—¿Eh?

La voz proviene de un arbusto enfrente de él, dándose cuenta de quién es.

—¡Rebo...!

**—**Shhh... —Le interrumpe el Arcobaleno, poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios como señal para que guarde silencio y no sean descubiertos—. Bianchi, te puede oír —susurra.

—A-Ah... —murmura por lo bajo entonces, mirando ambos la puerta.

Por suerte, ésta no se abre ni se escuchan ruidos que indiquen que alguien viene a asomarse. Un par de segundos después, Reborn deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y Gokudera lo mira sin entender qué es lo que está pasando ahí.

Después de todo, no es común que el Hitman se oculte de alguien. Por eso mejor se lo pregunta.

—¿Sucedió algo, Reborn-san?

—Sí —asiente ligeramente y se lo explica—. Ella ha preparado un pastel para mí, supuestamente con mucho amor.

Claro que su _"Amor"_ da el resultado seguro de _"Comida venenosa"_ que nadie —por su bien y salud— se puede comer. Y ése es el motivo por el que ha está evitando a Bianchi desde hace rato y aún no tiene intenciones de aparecer.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

La _Tormenta_ se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa y recogiendo la bolsa que lleva con él, mirando después la puerta porque es inevitable al estar ahí.

El Hitman se da cuenta de eso y antes de que el otro pueda decir algo o preguntar algo, le responde:

—Tsuna, no está.

—¿Eh? —Aquello lo toma por sorpresa, por lo que el Tutor continúa con su explicación.

—El idiota se ha ido con la Vaca estúpida e I-pin hace como una hora, y no volverán hasta hora y media después.

Por alguna razón su tono de voz revela cierta molestia que el Guardián no llega a descifrar pero eso no es lo que lo sorprende sino el trasfondo de eso.

A veces… piensa y siente como si Reborn-san pudiera leer la mente de las personas. ¿Será eso posible?

Quién sabe…

Aunque sería genial si él pudiera, o eso es lo que piensa en ese momento.

—Vamos... —le dice de pronto éste, encaminándose hacia la calle.

Gokudera lo sigue después, dándose cuenta de que su estómago ha dejado de doler. Aunque hay algo que quiere saber.

—¿A dónde vamos, Reborn-san? —le alcanza, caminando ahora a su lado.

—Por ahí. —Sin quitarse su traje de arbusto brinca hacia su hombro, mientras él continúa con su caminar.

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna en los segundos siguientes que se alejan más de la casa de los Sawada.

El bombardero por su parte, sabe que hoy es un día especial.

Es el cumpleaños del Hitman y por eso es que se ha pasado por la casa de su Décimo para felicitarlo y darle un pequeño pero significativo presente al Tutor, aunque debido a las circunstancias suscitadas y su repentino desmayo no ha hecho ni una ni otra cosa, aunque tampoco hay prisa. No ahora que van juntos.

Reborn sonríe de pronto al "ocurrírsele" algo.

—Quizá Yamamoto esté en su casa... vayamos a verlo.

—¿Eh?

_"¿Yamamoto?". —_Piensa el de ojos verdes con un poco de molestia pero no dice nada. Se limita a asentir y murmurar un confuso _"Sí", _encaminándose hacia allá.

Ante todo, Gokudera tiene muy presente que Reborn-san en más de una ocasión —por no decir que siempre— prefiere al beisbolista sobre él, y eso no le gusta.

¡El que va a ser la Mano Derecha de su Décimo es él, y no el idiota del béisbol!

Así que, como cada vez que piensa en ello frunce más el ceño e inconscientemente —un mal hábito que tiene— hace un puchero al no estar para nada de acuerdo con esa idea. Y es que a él, también le gustaría que el Hitman lo entrenara y lo preparara para ser más apto y capaz para convertirse en una buena Mano Derecha, pero nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie. Le da tanta vergüenza tener este tipo de pensamientos infantiles que mejor se los guarda para sí.

¿Dónde lo dejaría aquello después de todo?

_"¡Tan patético!". —S_e repite en su mente, suspirando por lo bajo y queriendo hacer a un lado esos pensamientos tan inútiles que tiene.

—Gokudera, ¿hacia dónde vas? La casa de Yamamoto está por allá.

—¿Qué? –Reacciona, reparando en lo que el Arcobaleno le dice.

Es cierto, ha ido derecho cuando tenía que haber dado vuelta en la calle que han pasado.

—¡A-Ah, sí! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpa apenado sin saber qué decir—. ¡No sé en lo que estaba pensando! —Y regresa sobre sus pasos, siguiendo por donde debió de haber dado vuelta en un principio.

El hombre más leal y confiable del Noveno esboza una sonrisa presuntuosa ante eso porque él sí lo sabe.

_"Hn. Me hago una idea"._

La _Tormenta_ se ríe con nerviosismo al ver su sonrisa, recuperando poco después su expresión neutra al retomar el camino correcto. Y se reprende por ello.

_"¿En qué diablos estaba pensando, en serio?"._

Aquello sin duda ha sido vergonzoso, ¿qué va a pensar Reborn-san de él?

Que no es digno de ser la Mano Derecha de su Décimo, por supuesto.

¡Qué mal!

Aunque quizá él no piense eso…

Su mirada va hacia él, encontrándose ambas miradas en el proceso.

_"¡Mierda!"._

Al sentirse descubierto el color se le sube al rostro, poniéndose rojo y apresurando su paso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunta con una sonrisita de diversión en sus labios—. ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Gokudera? ¿Qué me quieras decir?

—¿Eh? ¡N-No, por supuesto que no! —Niega enérgicamente, bajando su mirada y apresurando sus pasos hasta casi correr por las calles.

—Gokudera, espera...

El serio llamado que le da hace que se detenga a mitad de la acera. Reborn aprovecha este momento no sólo para quitarse su disfraz de arbusto sino también para brincar a la barda que tiene a un lado y así poder tener una "seria" conversación con el Guardián.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunta en cambio, esperando que sea sincero con él pues es obvio que algo le pasa.

—Bueno, es que yo...

El de cabellos grises se mantiene en el mismo lugar por varios segundos, tensándose su cuerpo antes de alzar su vista para ver al Tutor de su Décimo por una fracción de segundo.

Está nervioso y muy avergonzado. Aquello se nota en su tono de voz y en el tenue sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas y también, en como su vista va de un lugar a otro sin mirarlo realmente.

—Yo, me preguntaba Reborn-san... —Está bien, se lo va a decir—. Por qué… ¿Por qué prefiere más a Yamamoto que a mí?

Ahí está, se lo ha dicho.

El Arcobaleno se quiere reír al ver su expresión y escuchar su supuesto, su queja, pero se contiene. Su expresión sigue siendo neutra ante todo.

Y es que Gokudera puede ser tan divertido y ocurrente a veces que es inevitable no reírse; no sonreír levemente, que es lo que hace en ese momento.

—¿Te parece que así es?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le dice con más convicción y seguridad en sus palabras, dando incluso un paso al frente. Hacía él—. ¡Desde que recuerdo siempre ha preferido más al idiota del béisbol que a mí, y eso no es justo Reborn-san! ¡Yo seré la Mano Derecha del Décimo! ¡Yo debería de recibir sus honorables atenciones, consejos y entrenamientos, y no él! —Hace una pausa para poder continuar con su catarsis y decirle todo lo que piensa de eso—. ¡Siento como si mi potencial, capacidades y destrezas no fueran suficientes para usted, Reborn-san! ¡Así que por favor... tómeme más en cuenta, no lo defraudaré, se lo aseguro! —Termina de gritar esto último con más determinación que nunca, haciendo una reverencia al pedirle esto.

El Hitman por su parte, espera largos segundos antes de responderle de forma seria.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Gokudera? ¿De lo infantil y celoso que suenas?

_"¡Tiene razón!"._ —Concuerda con él, sin atreverse a alza de nuevo su vista—. _"¡Le he terminado diciendo todo lo que pensaba al respecto! ¡Ah, soy tan lamentable!"._

Esto no puede ser. Esto, sencillamente no puede estar pasando...

... pero no hay vuelta atrás. Se lo ha dicho y ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias; su regaño.

—¿Gokudera?

—Sí. —Responde al fin, mirando hacia otro lado aún apenado, tan avergonzado—. Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar! —Y ahí está de nuevo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Los dos se quedan en silencio por largos segundos más, sintiendo el bombardero un ambiente muy tenso en torno a ellos. Sí, todo gracias a él.

Aunque Reborn no piensa lo mismo.

Quiere dejar escapar su risita de diversión pues Gokudera, tiene la mala costumbre de tomarse las cosas muy en serio, y esta no es la excepción...

... aunque tampoco es el caso.

Aquello que le ha dicho él ya lo sabía, y no negará que muchas veces lo ha hecho a propósito sólo para ver su reacción. Pero esta vez, curiosamente es la primera ocasión en la que la _Tormenta_ le dice en voz alta y de frente cómo es que realmente se siente respecto a esto, a su proceder y "obvia" preferencia hacia Yamamoto Takeshi...

... y que Tsuna no esté, tiene que ver con ello.

Sonríe entonces, pues detalles como estos no pasan desapercibidos para él, ni tampoco la forma respetuosa en la que se dirige hacia su persona o la admiración que sabe que Gokudera le tiene.

Si Tsuna es importante para el _Huracán de Bombas_, él también lo es; esto se lo ha demostrado muchas veces y no negará que lo complace y lo hace sonreír de esa forma que a su estudiante haría temer y retroceder dos pasos, cauteloso.

Sólo por ello y por ser Gokudera, es que decide darle un respiro y terminar con este incómodo momento para él, así que cambia de tema. Eso, y que el Guardián suele ser un poco lento en ciertas cuestiones y esta parece ser una de ellas.

Lo guía entonces, por el camino correcto.

—¿Gokudera, qué tienes ahí?

—¿Eh? —Mira lo que el Tutor le señala, acordándose de ello.

Este es un buen momento para darle su regalo y felicitarlo. Al menos... eso podría disipar la tensión que hay entre los dos.

—¡Ah, esto...! —Saca el contenido, siendo una caja forrada con papel metálico y un gran moño rojo en una de sus esquinas—. Reborn-san... ¡Muchas felicidades y Feliz Cumpleaños! —Se lo extiende, haciendo una ligera reverencia y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa como las que le muestra a su Décimo.

La sonrisa enigmática que Reborn ya tenía en los labios se ensancha un poco más al ver que no se equivoco con el Guardián de la Tormenta. Él, _sí _se acordó de su cumpleaños. No como otra persona y mal estudiante que tiene en mente.

—Así que tú si te acordaste, Gokudera...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le dice entusiasta al ver que ha aceptado su presente—. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme del cumpleaños de Reborn-san o... del Décimo? ¡Eso nunca! ¿Qué clase de Mano Derecha sería si olvidara algo así de importante?

—Supongo que uno muy inútil como el _bueno-para-nada-de-Tsuna_ —murmura por lo bajo, pues el idiota sí que se olvidó de su cumpleaños y no fue hasta que _Mamá_ se lo recordó esa tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su fallo.

Esa es la causa por la que se salió a toda prisa con Lambo e I-pin, y seguramente en estos momentos estaría gritando y jalándose el cabello en alguna parte de Namimori al no saber qué comprarle como presente.

_"Tan inútil como siempre"._ —Piensa divertido al imaginárselo, centrándose en el de ojos verdes al preguntarle un confuso _"¿Cómo dice?" _por lo que niega.

—No, nada. —Tal parece que su enojo con su alumno se ha ido. De momento, claro. Ya se encargará más tarde de darle un escarmiento espartano por olvidarse de su cumpleaños y ser tan inútil como siempre—. Gracias, Gokudera.

—¡No, qué dice! —Al sentirse avergonzado y agradecido por sus palabras se sonroja ligeramente, poniéndose nervioso—. ¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por usted! Yo… —Trata de calmarse y controlar su alegría porque está quedando mal ante el Hitman con esa actitud—. ¡Espero que le guste, Reborn-san!

La expresión entusiasta que pone y la pequeña sonrisa que curva sus labios le dicen que así será. Eso, además de que sabe del buen gusto que el bombardero tiene por lo que no lo duda ni un segundo.

De un brinco se baja de aquella barda, y lo mira fijamente.

—Oh sí, eso me recuerda. Oye, Gokudera... —Da un par de pasos hacia adelante, dándole la espalda para luego girarse ligeramente y sonreírle divertido—. ¿No te gustaría convertirte en mi amante?

—¿Eh? ¿Su amante? ¡Hah! ¡P-Pero que dice, Re-Reborn-san! ¿Pero qué...? —En cuestión de segundos se pone completamente rojo y nervioso, haciendo reír al Arcobaleno al ver como se ahoga con su propia saliva y no sabe hacia dónde mirar o qué decir—. ¡No, no juegue conmigo de esa forma, por favor!

Muy diferente, de la calma y serenidad que el Tutor muestra.

—Lo digo en serio. Tú querías que te tomara en cuenta, ¿cierto? Esa es una buena forma de hacerlo. ¿No crees, Gokudera?

¡Y Reborn-san se lo está diciendo en serio! ¡De verdad!

—¡P-Pero, pero...!

El aire de pronto le falta, está rojo hasta las orejas y siente como si se fuera a desmayar.

Gokudera no sabe qué decir ante eso. Y quizá imaginarse a él con Reborn-san entre sus brazos como su hermana lo abraza con cariño no ayuda en absoluto. Su rojo se vuelve más intenso y comienza a murmurar incoherencias por lo bajo, notando como le da vueltas todo a su alrededor y se difumina así sin más.

—Piénsalo y luego me das tu respuesta. Ciao-ciao.

Sin decirle nada más ni desaparecer su sonrisa traviesa se da la vuelta y lo deja ahí, totalmente confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así ese día? Se pregunta Gokudera Hayato.

Y no se lo explica.

Mucho menos que a partir de ese momento pasen dos cosas: una, que no pueda ver a la cara a Reborn-san sin acordarse de sus palabras y se ponga completamente rojo. Y dos, que ahora piense constantemente en su propuesta sencillamente porque es él quien se lo ha dicho, y sabe que aquello es todo un honor.

Sí, el Hitman ha tenido infinidad de amantes —su hermana incluso es una de ellas, no se le olvida— pero hasta donde sabe nunca se lo ha pedido a un hombre y es ahí donde lo hace replantearse la cuestión y ver que tal vez sí es como él se lo ha dicho:

_"Lo digo en serio. Tú querías que te tomara en cuenta, ¿cierto? Esa es una buena forma de hacerlo. ¿No crees, Gokudera?"._

Ahora ya no hay duda. Reborn-san lo tomaría en serio si eso pasara, si acepta... y es lo que quiere; quiere que el Arcobaleno lo tome en cuenta y confíe en él como Gokudera Hayato y la Mano Derecha de su Décimo que es...

... pero aun así no pude dejar de sonrojarse, ponerse nervioso y acelerarse su corazón cada vez que piensa en decirle que sí, que acepta convertirse en su amante —aunque se gane la pelea del siglo con su hermana— y no "sepa" aún todo lo que eso implica.

Ah, quizá si es un poco lento —y vergonzoso también— con ciertas cuestiones...

Una suerte sin duda, que Reborn sí sepa leer la mente —y el lenguaje corporal también— y esa misma tarde Gokudera vaya a la casa de Tsuna al ser el cumpleaños de éste, y ver que la Tormenta por fin le tiene una respuesta favorable como lo previó en un principio.

Porque sí, ante sus ojos, Gokudera Hayato estaba calificado para ser algo más que la Mano Derecha de su inútil alumno, y que mejor que su amante.

Así, le iba a enseñar muchas cosas y no sólo el trabajo que una buena Mano Derecha debía y podía hacer. Porque él en realidad no era un "bebé" como físicamente parecía, tenía mucha experiencia al ser un verdadero Hitman desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno. Después de meses, por fin terminé este fic que era el regalo de cumpleaños de Reborn (Sí, en Octubre del año pasado) ¬¬?<p>

Reborn/Gokudera tiene algo que hace que me guste. No sé, quizá considero que nuestro Hitman favorito sería más listo y rápido que Tsuna o los demás guardianes en darse cuenta de lo que tienen enfrente y él sí vaya por él xD

Lo sé, ideas mías, vamos…

La idea y el título del fic lo tuvo días antes de su cumpleaños pero por alguna razón no lo pude escribir. Ahora lo hago, y este es el resultado.

¿Qué tal?

¡Dios! Ahora me siento un poco avergonzada por traer uno de los primeros fic's de estos dos juntos.

Bueno, sería todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano aunque esto sea crack y un tan extraño. Aun así, R59 me sigue gustando ;)


End file.
